


All Who Wander

by ariesjinx, SoEffinMajor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariesjinx/pseuds/ariesjinx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoEffinMajor/pseuds/SoEffinMajor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The roads of life have many twist and turns and for three very interesting individuals, all roads seem to lead to Beacon Hills. But no matter how far or how fast they run the past always seems to catch up.</p><p>Work in-progress. On-Hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Girls in Town: Pt 1

“It’s big,” Frankie said shoving her hands into her back pockets, and letting her eyes roam up the wall and onto the high ceilings. Her black converses squeaked against the light brown hard wood floor.

“We can afford it,” Thalia chirped behind her. Frankie didn’t even have to look to know Thalia was smiling big and wide. She could heard it in her voice. The house was empty and echoing and smelled of manufactured air freshener lilacs, fresh paint and the faintest hint of bleach. She stepped further in. It was all wood floor and eggshell white walls. To the left what a big room with huge windows and cream carpet. To her right was the kitchen all white boards and shelf doors standing out sweetly against lime green walls. In front of her where stairs, that lead to a second floor, that had about 4 bed rooms from what she could tell. She made her way over to them, placing her foot on the first step.

“It’s old.” She placed her hand on the staircase banister. It was mahogany, and the detail in the wood work was better than company in the past ten years would care to do.

“But it’s sturdy. It’s last us.”

“If we stay.” It only took a second for her to realize her mistake and only a second more to hear Thalia sigh softly, and shift her weight.

Frankie turned around.

Thalia’s hands were on her hips. Her lips where pursed into a thin line of disappointment, that was only bearable because it gave the cheeks on her heart shaped face dimples.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that . . . I . . . this is new to me Tally,” Frankie immediately tried to apologize.

“I know.” She nodded making the dark curly hair in her messy bun bounce. “We’re free now, free and clear. We can start over, be normal; be a family.” Her eyes where part defeat part determination, when she looked at Frankie.

Be _normal_.

Frankie wanted it so bad: a nice normal life full of book clubs and dance practices and bills and work and holidays. They both did. They had waited for it, and fought for it, and killed for it.

The difference was only Thalia deserved it.

She deserved to move to a nice little studio place right out side of Chicago and not into this random map dart of a town. She deserved to work at a little flower shop down the block. She deserved to meet the owner of the book store across the street. To dance around their mutual attraction for days and then go on their first date at an overpriced coffee place, and talk about life and jobs, and how she wanted three kids, and then go on to have those three kids and live out her whole sickly sweet Rom-Com story.

But she wouldn’t get that, not with Frankie around.

Frankie hated herself for that.

A sigh sat on Thalia’s shoulders and she opened her arms out to the young girl. Frankie faked reluctance but walked into the hug. Thalia’s arms wrapped around the other girl’s shoulders and Frankie’s took their place around her waist.

Thalia’s waist had gotten wider, Frankie liked that. Her hip bones and spine didn’t protrude as much. She had to resist the urge to run her hands up her back and feel the bruises and welts that made their home there. Gage how much they healed over. That was the only measure of time that counted.

Frankie took in her scent. Warm earth natural with the slight scent of soap and lilacs. Then there was the scent Frankie left on her. Frankie hated that she could stain her like that. She hated that it made me happy to know she had stained her like that.

She’d told her to run, and Thalia said no. That was the day Thalia had ruined her own life. Frankie knew she would be some much happier without her. There where nights when she’d almost packed her things and left.

Yeah, sure, Thalia might cry a bit, she might even look for her, but she’d never find Frankie. Eventually she’d give up. Right?

Frankie felt Thalia’s body against hers. She felt her heart beat, the warmth in her and the mellow pace of her breathing.

_I’ll never let you go._

Thalia said it so many times it didn't even need words any more. Just a hug. It was selfish, and wrong but Frankie squeezed back every time any ways. Frankie wasn't really much for physicality, but for Thalia she made acceptations. Touch had always been their way of communicating when words created more of a wall that a window. Touches, hugs, pats little things, little punctuations. Eventually the hug ebbs away. They part but Thalia keeps her arm around Frankie’s shoulders. Secure, lingering.

“You know what I wanna do? Go shopping!” Thalia nodded defiantly.

“Wait like _shopping_ shopping?” Frankie wasn’t exactly the shopping type.

“Eventually yes! I am tired of seeing you where those same four jeans every week! But I mean grocery shopping. For like food. Real food!” The more she talked the more excited she got.

“You act like we don’t eat four square meals a day?”

“Bacon burgers every day are not what I call meals,” the young woman objected. “C’mon we have more money than Donald Trump and I intend to splurge. Veggies! Fruits! No more cow carcass,” she exclaimed as we walked out of the front door of our new house.

“Wait you never said anything about me having to give up the babies! Not the bacon babies,” Frankie objected as she opened the driver’s side of Sugar the Mustang.

Frankie had gotten used to their meals, the way they lived their lives. Life on the road wasn’t terrible. They meet new people, got to see a lot of awesome places. And she had some of the best burgers from some of the best hole-in-the-wall places she could have asked for.

She cranked the key and Sugar roared to life. From the corner of her eye Frankie could see Thalia laying her head on the open window, looking at the house.

This was home. Frankie told herself. It didn’t quiet feel right yet. She didn’t deserve it.

Thalia did.

So for her Frankie would make it happen. This would be home: 300 Oakland Drive, Beacon Hills, Ca.


	2. The New Girls in Town: Pt 2

“Wait! Stop, pull over!”

The compact car swerved, jerking its passengers and their luggage around the cabin of the Fiat. The bag of skittles that were once propped up in the middle console cup holder were now over turned and rolling around the passenger seat floor. Souvenir beads from past Mardi Gras celebrations found its way out of one of the half closed duffle bags and into the mop of hair currently positioned in front of the passenger window. After correcting the sudden loss of control, the car slowly pulled off the thankfully empty bridge and onto a patch of dirt on the side of the road. The young man in the driver’s seat exhaled a hiss of air he hadn’t noticed he’d taken in and peeled his death grip away from the steering wheel, shifting the car into park.

“What the hell, Dallas,” he huffed, glaring at the curly bush still pressed against the glass. The bush turned to reveal a small round face covered in freckles, whose big eyes were currently looking at him pleadingly.

“There’s water over there,” Dallas pouted, tapping the glass with her long nail. He blinked at her for a moment, absorbing her reason for scaring the shit out of him and almost making them crash the car. “Can we stop and go swimming for a few minutes?”

He glanced out the windshield to see the sky had gone orange and purple from the setting sun. They needed to get into the next town before it got dark and with Dallas wanting to stop every time they saw a body of water, it was taking longer than he expected.

Sighing, he turned to deny her request but she grabbed his hand before he could say anything. Her small grip was surprisingly strong.

“Please, Zavier? I promise this will be the last time until we get into the city.”

“You swam in the last town we stopped in,” Zavier argued, trying to release the beads from her coiled snares. “I doubt your pining is bad enough to warrant another stop.” He tossed the freed beads into the back of the car then pulled his hand from hers so he could pick up the spilled candy. When he sat up he glanced at the small woman who was still staring at him. Now her bottom lip was stuck out and if it were possible her eyes appeared even bigger.

“No,” he said firmly. “I don’t like driving in the dark, you know that.”

She leaned forward and placed her head on his shoulder. Maybe, she thought, if she did The Face closer in proximity, he would cave.

“Zavieeeer . . .” she whined.

“Dallaaaas,” he mocked. He leaned his head back and stared up at the ceiling of the car, avoiding what he called her “Pup Eyes”. Based on past experience, he would get sucked into whatever plan she had if she caught him in her look. The car grew silent as they both quietly battled to get their way. Zavier noticed that the orange of the day was losing out to oncoming purple of the night. He closed his eyes and brought his hand up to his own curly locks, tugging on them to stale the oncoming headache from driving for 14 hours. He let out another tired sigh which gained an excited squeal from Dallas.

She’d won. Again.

“I’m not letting you out here though,” Zavier said, putting his hand on Dallas’ shoulder to hold her from grabbing the door handle. “I noticed a sign a while back about a national park around here. I’m sure that water borders it.” At least if her little swim session turned into a big one they would be able to use the campgrounds instead of sleeping on the side of the road.

“Okay”, she conceded. At least he was letting her out to swim at all. She knew she was being a pain in the butt but the closer they got to their main destination, the more nervous and excited she’d get, making her pining for water worse.

Zavier typed the name of the campground into the navigation system and as it calculated he changed the car’s gear into drive and pulled back onto the now dark pavement. The sound of the tires rolling across paved cement lulled the car into a comfortable silence, with the occasional interruption of luggage rumbling in the back seat when Zavier couldn’t avoid a pothole. Dallas seemed to bounce in her seat with excited energy, her hair bobbing in afterthought. The British woman on the navigator calmly directed the car to make an immediate right then down the darkened road and the tired young man squinted through the windshield to stare at the reflective surface of the road signs, making sure they were going the right way. It was too late to get lost.

Dallas could see the water blur past her window as they followed the road. She placed her hand over her chest, felling her heart beat way too fast as her pulse quickened. She wasn’t sure what was going on with her body. Her pining was never as urgent as this. Before they left New Orleans she was fine, after spending the whole night before moon bathing and swimming in their private lake. After that she only needed to take an occasional dip in the pool of random hotels they stayed in on their journey. Maybe the chlorine was making her body act up. God knows the chemical liked to dry out her hair. She never could understand why humans would subject themselves to bathing in a tub of chemically treated water . . .

Her thoughts we’re interrupted when the British navigation chirped through its tiny speakers “Make a right here” and they turned onto Park Moabi Road. They passed a small sign that read “Welcome to Moabi Regional Park”.

“You have reached your destination,” the little box chimed.

“Why thank you, Navi,” Zavier deadpanned and clicked the little device off.

He made the only right he could take and rode a little ways down the road, seeing the water to their right but trying to find a way to get close enough to it in case they needed to make a quick getaway. Since know the petite woman they always seemed to need a quick getaway. He glanced over at Dallas and rolled his eyes. She was basically vibrating with need. Finding a big parking lot, he turned into it which turned out to be a good guess because soon the water that was now in front of him was getting closer. He pulled onto a stretch of pavement that descended into the water and decided to park there. Before he could put the car into park Dallas had swung open the car door and was already shimming out of her clothes, dropping them on to the floor board at her feet.

Then she bolted from the car.

Zavier chuckled under his breath. She was totally in her birthday suit but her long hair was gracious enough to cover her backside as she waded into the water. He could hear her moan of relief as the water lapped at her now submerged hips. He exited his side of the car, less exuberantly than his friend, and pulled a slightly battered Black and Mild from behind his ear. As he lit up the skinny cigar he leaned on the still warm hood, watching the little woman splashing hip deep in the water. He took an inhale of the Black and closed his eyes, feeling his lungs expand as he inhaled the smoke. All of his sore muscles from the long car ride seemed to relax, his headache ebbing away. He held it in for a minute, remembering the first time Dallas saw him smoke. She’d scrunched up her freckled nose at him, her acute sense of smell assaulted by the heated tobacco. Chuckling at the memory, he released the smoke. He opened his eyes and through the dissipating haze, he could see that Dallas had turned to look at him, her nose scrunched up like it was in his memory.

“Sorry, Ma Crevette,” he apologized, letting the familiar French roll off his tongue. “I needed a stress reliever.”

“Instead of poisoning your lungs,” she replied, “you should come swim with me.” She extended her hand towards him. “And I don’t know whether you calling me a shrimp is due to my height or the fact that water is my home,” she grumbled.

“Both,” Zavier confirmed, placing the Black between his mouth again for one last puff before he carefully smothered it out on the bottom of his boots. He then proceeded to take them both off, sliding his socks into them and rolling up his pants legs. “I’m not getting in but I will get my feet wet.”

Dallas shrugged in defeat. At least he was touching the water. She could usually get her best friend to tag along with some of her plans, but one thing she couldn’t get him to do was swim with her. When she asked about it all he ever said was he couldn’t swim. He was in such capable hands if he was in the water with her but he wouldn’t be swayed. It seemed like something he didn’t particularly care to share with her so when he did join her, however small of a portion it may be, she begrudgingly accepted it.

He sat down at the lip of the water, dipping his feet in the small waves and she turned back around, continuing down into the dark depths. Dallas turned around and looked back at Zavier, her head half above the surface, her dark hair floating around her like a bunch of seaweed. She looked ethereal and other worldly peeking above the water bathed in the moon and star light.

“Finish swimming, Cher,” Zavier motioned out to the rest of the river that she hadn’t explored yet. “The longer you wait, the hungrier and grouchier I get.”

“Well no one wants a hungry and grouchy Zavier,” Dallas popped her head up and cooed back. She popped back under the water and disappeared. After a while he pulled out his phone, swiped in his key code and searched for the nearest hotel. Although they could pitch their tent here, he had no desire to sleep on the ground again, especially with the chill that was creeping its way into the night air. If they could find real beds, it would only be a blessing. Google suggested a Best Western not even 10 minutes from where they were located. He typed in another search to figure out how far they were from Sacramento. 8 hours.

He sighed. Dallas just had to stop on the Arizona/California line so she could swim. They were so close.

He looked up and scanned the water, not having seen Dallas resurface for some time now. Although her lungs were human in nature, she could hold air in those bad boys for hours. He tapped his foot in the water, their usually signal for when she was under and he wanted to get her attention. She promptly surfaced, her hair now flat and framing her face in wet tendrils. Her eyes were wide in question.   

“It’s about time to wrap it up,” he said, pulling his feet out of the water. “You may want to catch some dinner now. The hotel we’re going to probably won’t have food prepared at this time of night and I’m not sure if any food places you’d like will be on the way.” He pulled himself onto his feet and walked back to the car, digging through one of the many bags in the backseat for a towel and some clothes for her to put on.

When he turned back around she was already emerging from the river, water dripping off her in cascades. Even in the darkness the moon and stars gave enough light to see that Dallas offered a striking picture. Her wet honeyed skin reflected light and her dripping hair draped around her shoulders shined in the silvery night. Her big eyes twinkled at him in mischief. Dallas had a very innocent air about her majority of the time and sometime the world mistook her for being younger than what she truly was. But right now Zavier was reminded that she was all woman, and much older, more ancient than him. 

“Don’t rush me, I’m the adult here.” She wagged her finger at him playfully. “Plus, I already ate,” she smiled, patting her what he could now tell slightly protruding tummy. She must have dined on the fish in the lake when she was under, he mused. Leaning her head to the side, she gathered her hair between her hands and twisted, ridding her hair of the lake water. This left her fully exposed in Zavier’s view.

He looked down and blushed. He had discovered a long time ago that Dallas was not the shy type. It was never in any way to seduce someone, she was just very comfortable in her second skin. She never understood why humans always clothed themselves. “God made these bodies, so it’s only natural,” she would tell him. And she absolutely hated clothes. Whenever it was appropriate, she would shed them. Zavier just got her to agree on wearing underclothing if she was so inclined to strip.

“Are you okay,” Dallas asked from the other side of the car. She must have walked over when Zavier was freaking out. The car hid most of her body now but as she tossed her hair up into a messy bun he could see water droplets carve there way down her neck, her shoulders then falling to the side of her still exposed breasts.

He shivered.

Half from the cold and half from his libido. He sucked in a gulp of air and let it out. This was his best friend. He could not be semi lusting after his best friend, however otherworldly and beautiful she maybe. And she was basically his sister! If his emotions went haywire, he didn’t know what would happen. The whole purpose for this trip was to find her missing boyfriend. What good would it do now to start this up? Maybe it was her powers going into effect, he thought, trying to come up with an explanation on his body’s reaction. She’d explained that her people have some kind of gift that made humans attracted to them in more ways than one and it was more of a nuisance then an advantage to them. 

He must have zoned out because Dallas was across the car waving her hands at him to get his attention. She was about to round the car, concern creeping into her big brown eyes, when Zavier jerked up a hand to stop here.

“I’m okay. I’m fine,” he gruffly answered. Tossing the towel and clothes to her over the back of the car, he cleared his throat and said in a normal voice, “Here, dry off and put these on, Ma Crevette.”

She mock pouted at him but obliged, swiping the towel across he skin. Zavier hastily threw himself into the car, buckling his seat belt keeping his focus ahead on the river as Dallas changed on the other side of the passenger window in his peripheral. When she was clothed in one of his big t-shirts and gym shirts he exhaled a sigh he didn’t know he was holding and started the car. He typed in the address for the hotel in the navigator and pressed start.

“Rerouting,” the British woman informed them.

He blasted the heat while Dallas opened the car and settled in her seat. Once her seat belt clicked he changed into reverse and pulled back from the incline. He shifted into drive then they were on their way to the hotel a little down the road.

Zavier side eyed Dallas as she wrapped the soft towel around her hair. Sighing audibly, he refocused on the dark road. Suddenly, warmth surrounded his arm that wasn’t squeezing the steering wheel. He glanced over to see Dallas had wrapped herself around his appendage and was smiling up at him.

“Thank you, Zavvy,” she grinned. “You’re awesome.”

“I know,” he replied. “And you’re dripping on me.” He shook his arm gently and she giggled. She slipped the towel off her head and shook her hair out. He yelped at the sudden shower that erupted inside the small cabin of the car. Dallas’s laugh boomed around the car as she returned to her side of the vehicle.

“You’re not going to make any aspect of this trip easy, huh,” Zavier questioned, refocusing on the road.

Dallas simply shrugged and returned to towel drying her hair.

“Alright then, might as well get comfy. It’s gonna be a long ride.”


	3. The New Girls in Town: Pt 3

_“Honey! I’m home!”_

 

Charlie’s exuberant exclamation fell flat as she took in the room. It looked like a tornado had thorn threw and the smell of burnt popcorn was thick in the air. Charlie crinkled her nose as she kicked the door closed. Her hazel eyes immediately fell on the couple wrapped around each other on the loveseat.

“Oh _BLOODY HELL_ ,” she moaned, turning immediately away and feeling annoyed that her friend didn’t have the decency to break apart when she had entered.

The tray of coffee cups jiggled in her hand as she tried to backtrack out the door.

“Oops,” came a giggle from behind her. “Sorry, I forgot you were coming over.”

Charlie slowly turned around, her mouth dropped open in disbelief.

“You _forgot_? Roxy, we’ve been planning this study date for three weeks!”

Roxy shrugged carelessly, absentmindedly watching her guy friend scramble for the door. Her curly red hair was an absolute mess and one of the strap of her shirt was hanging off her shoulder, but she either didn’t notice or didn’t care.

The guy brushed past Charlie with a murmured apology and then disappeared out the door. Charlie didn’t bother to watch him go, she wasn’t likely to see him ever again.

It was a constant cycle with Roxy, bringing home random guys and then tossing them aside as if they were clothes.

“It’s necessary,” is all Roxy could ever tell her. Charlie couldn’t see how but then again she couldn’t hold it against Roxy to have secrets.

With a deep sigh, Charlie shook her head before setting the coffee tray on the small side table beside Roxy’s bed.

Roxy had her own room, probably the only girl on the hall to have one. Because of that she could fit a sitting area in the corner where another bed normally would have been.

“When’s Kira getting here,” Roxy asked after a moment, running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to fix it.

“I thought she’d already be here,” Charlie told her before mumbling lowly, “Kind of wished she did get here first. Would have saved my eyes from that awful display.”

“Hmm?”

“Nothing.”

Charlie shifted the cups around on the table before picking one up and holding it out to her friend. “Double whipped salted caramel macchiato.”

“Ah, marry me,” Roxy moaned, leaning forward and pulling the cup from Charlie’s hand. Her fingers lingered against Charlie’s and the younger girl felt a shiver of lust slither down her back. But just as fast as it came it left.

Charlie shook the feeling off. “I don’t swing that way,” she told Roxy not for the first time. “And I’m entirely too young.”

“No one’s too young to get married. Look at Kira and Scott.”

“They’re not married,” Charlie rebutted, rolling her eyes.

The room door suddenly burst open with a flourish, crashing against the wall with a loud bang. Kira stood in the doorway, looking sheepish but beaming with clear excitement.

“Guess what,” she practically sang as she swept into the room.

“The test was postponed,” Roxy asked, looking hopeful.

“The value of the dollar is decreasing,” Charlie asked in the same hopeful tone.

“You got a new car?”

“They found a cure for cancer?”

“You got a tattoo!”

“What,” Kira interrupted. “No, stop. I didn’t mean to actually guess. Jeez!”

Roxy broke out into girlish giggle while Charlie sat back with a snort. Kira rolled her eyes at them before settling down onto the seat next to Roxy. It was a testament of how comfortable she was with them when she climbed over the back of the love seat to take her spot.

“So what’s this big news,” Roxy asked as Charlie handed Kira her coffee.

Kira swallowed a huge gulp, nearly choking herself in the process, before saying, “My parents finally made a decision about this summer.” She waited a beat, her smile impossibly wide, before she finished with, “They said yes!”

“Awesome,” Roxy crooned, jumping up out of her lounging position to pull Kira into a smothering hug.

Charlie stared at the two with furrowed brows.

“Um . . . not to completely rain on your parade, but what did they consent to?”

The two girls paused mid-celebration to look at Charlie with slack-jawed disbelief.

“How could you forget,” Kira demanded. “We were just talking about it.”

“Everything that’s occurred this week has been cleanly wiped from my memory when I stumbled upon Roxy fornicating,” Charlie commented dryly, taking a courtesy sip of her white mocha. It was a little on the bitter side but still sweet enough that it didn’t taste too much like coffee.

“I was _not_ fornicating,” Roxy sputtered.

“You’re the one who said you didn’t want to go all the way to London this summer,” Kira said over the older girl. Roxy pouted prettily when they ignored her and cradled her Styrofoam cup close to her face.

“Oh, this is about that,” Charlie said, suddenly remembering the conversation. “Wait? You’re parents are letting me come home with you?” Kira nodded like a bobble-head doll.

Charlie blinked at her in surprise. It had been an errant comment, just wishful thinking. She hadn’t thought that Kira would offer her home.

“Oh wow,” she breathed, leaning back in her chair. “Huh? So . . . where do you live then?”

Kira grinned charmingly, her already squinty eyes scrunching up so that it looked like her eyes were closed.

“Beacon Hill.”


End file.
